


Milady Annie

by NEStar



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, SCA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annie said she was going to a Renascence Fair the first thing that Jeff imagined was her in a princess hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milady Annie

When Annie mentioned she was going to a mid-evil reenactment this weekend the first thought that had sprung into Jeff's mind was a floaty pink dress with an ice cream cone hat - a real life Disney Princess.

So when his Friday night date tuned out to be a bust and he was left with nothing to do on Saturday the chance to tease Annie jumped into his brain.

That's how Jeff found himself driving up to a pop-up tent with a sign that said "Pay the Troll" and giving the surprisingly nice group of women ten dollars.

Wisely, the women waited until after they had his money to tell him that he had to wear some garb to get in.

The bucket that was labeled "Loaner Gear" was full of dresses (that smelled a little). But the women kept saying that, “really, they're tunics!” and “everyone wore them back in the day”. The next thing Jeff knew, a dress was being pulled over his head and one of the woman was coming at him with a belt.

They shoved him out of the tent and told him that there was a dayboard in the dinning hall, fighting was happening in the back and to go have fun.

Jeff made his way into the dinning hall and - as two young women in wench outfits with their boobs nearly falling out smiled at him - felt that maybe wearing the dress would be okay. The girls introduced themselves as Erin and Rose.

"Is this your first event?" Rose asked.

Jeff nodded, "Yeah, my friend Annie was talking about it and I thought..."

"Annie? About so tall with brown hair?" Erin asked.

"Yes."

She turned to her friend, "He's talking about Lady Allison De Brie"

"Oh..." Rose said, nodding in understanding, "Then you should hurry. I just heard the Harald call her to the list."

Still having no clue what they were talking about, Jeff looked at where Erin was pointing. Out in the field was a large circle of people and the sound of metal striking metal came from the center of the ring.

 

Making his way through the crowd Jeff saw two fencers, one in green and one in red, inside of a roped off area. The sun glinted off their blades as they circled each other. Suddenly the green one sprang and with a quick series of moves hit the other fighter again and again. 

"I'm dead,” the red fighter called out.

The two fighters shook hands and the loser walked out as a new fighter in a blue shirt with a brown tree on it walked in.

A man with a huge stripped stick walked between the two and yelled out, "Pay honor to the King and Queen!" 

The victor and the new opponent both turned to face a tent that was set right next to the fighting area and raised their swords to their faces.

"Pay honor to the one who inspires you!"

The new guy turned towards a woman who was wearing a blue dress with a brown tree on it and saluted. But the other fighter just bowed to the Queen again.

"Pay honor to your opponent!"

The fighters faced each other and flicked their swords up, then down.

"Lay on!"

They started to move, slowly testing the response of each other until, just like the last time, the green fighter sprang.

Well this was kind of cool but it wasn't getting blackmail photos of Annie - oh wait... Lady Allison - dressed as a princess. Jeff started to move away from the fighting area but then the green fighter pulled off their helmet.

A brown ponytail tumbled down and Jeff found himself staring at Annie.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, pointing her sword at him.

Oh crap, blackmail was out. Now he just hoped that Annie would let him live.


End file.
